A convertible top of a cabriolet vehicle with a convertible top element designed as a convertible top cassette is known from document EP 1 060 924 A2, for example. Said convertible top comprises a convertible top linkage which comprises a link arrangement on both sides with respect to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the convertible top, said link arrangement being pivotably mounted on a respective main bearing fixed to the vehicle. The link arrangements are each hinged to the rear-side convertible top cassette, which is adjustable between a lifted operating position and a lowered storage position. In the lifted operating position, the convertible top cassette or roof cassette forms a rear-side corner area of the roof of the respective vehicle formed by the convertible top. In the lowered storage position, the convertible top cassette is accommodated by a rear-side storage space of the vehicle. The convertible top cassette delimits a folding top portion at the rear, which can be unfolded or extended up to a forward cowl of the vehicle so as to span a vehicle interior. When the convertible top cassette is lowered into the storage position, the folding top portion is accommodated by the convertible top cassette. Furthermore, a drive mechanism for the folding top portion is integrated in the convertible top cassette.
In the afore-described known convertible top, the convertible top cassette undergoes a displacement in the longitudinal direction of the convertible top or of the vehicle when being adjusted between the storage position and the operating position. In particular in cases where the respective vehicle has a roll cage and a superstructure located at the rear of the vehicle with a brake light, a spare tire or the like, an expansive displacement of the convertible top cassette during adjustment is not possible because of the constructed space.